


the course of true love never did run smooth

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will confides in on Hannibal about the night he surrendered to the FBI.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Allbingo, Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building





	the course of true love never did run smooth

**Author's Note:**

> **allbingo's valentine's day fest:** manipulating people  
>  **shippy building @ creativechallenges:** manipulative
> 
> enjoy!

Will sometimes feels like he has Hannibal Lecter wrapped around his finger.

One of the events that lead him to believe that is Hannibal's surrender. He knew— rather, he had hoped— that if he rejected him, if he rejected his advances and his desire for him to accept himself, he would see no point in running away from the FBI. And Hannibal had; he had surrendered, and he had not caught up to his lies, smiling at him as he said that it was for him to know exactly where he was, and so he'd be able to always find him.

And now, well, they're together. They're _together_ together. He's always been keenly aware of his attraction toward Hannibal, the way he made him have a sexuality crisis well before he realized he was the Chesapeake Ripper. Well, those times of confusion are done with, and have been so for a while. He can rest easy now, cuddle up next to his husband, and plan future kills as they remain out of sight to anyone who might get on their case, find them out.

He wraps his arms around Hannibal. "Do you remember the night you surrendered to the FBI?" he asks into Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal goes still for several seconds. "Yes," he nods.

"I was lying."

He blinks, dumbfounded. "What?"

Will can't help but smile smugly at that, leaning in to peck Hannibal on the cheek.

"I lied," he says. "I hoped that my rejection would cause you to surrender. Clearly, I was right." When Hannibal doesn't reply, he continues, "I already knew I didn't just tolerate, Hannibal. I knew I delighted in it. I just hoped me clinging to the chains of morality would make you feel rejected enough to throw your life away for it."

Hannibal swallows. "Well, it worked," he says quietly. "You are a _very_ good liar, Will. I did not pick up on it. I didn't have a clue."

Will laughs and tightens his grip around him. "Thank you, Hannibal. I can certainly say the same about you." He cards his fingers through Hannibal's thinning hair, smiling fondly. "We both manipulated each other into being where we are now. I think that's beautiful."

"You've thought our carnage was beautiful," he says. Will's still got a noticeable limp to go with the fact of their fall. It was worth it. They didn't die, but they managed to escape without a trace, only injuries and blood.

"I still think it's beautiful, Hannibal," he says. "I always will. Killing with you is an exquisite thing, a gift I'm glad to be allowed to possess."

"I wouldn't let anyone else have this gift I've given you, Will," he says, turning around to capture his lips in a kiss. It reminds him of that night at Hannibal's place, him stabbing him, blood against his palms as he said he had given him an unique gift, but he didn't want it.

He wants it now.

"I know. I love you."


End file.
